1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for water treatment, and, more particularly, to such systems and methods for water treatment via bioremediation, and, most particularly, to such systems and methods for water bioremediation via periphyton filtration.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of periphyton cultures to cleanse water needing treatment is well known in the art, for example, with the use of attached colonies of periphyton on sloped floways wherein water is cleansed of pollutants on its journey from an inlet at a top end of the floway to an outlet at a bottom end of the floway. Over time various refinements have been introduced to these systems in order to improve process design.
Nonetheless, it is believed desirable to provide additional improvements to periphyton filtration systems and methods that can address, for example, site-specific issues, culture contamination, structural integrity, and algal culture harvesting.